


Thor Loves Me, He Loves You Not!

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, Loki Feels, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince is hitting on Thor and Loki tells him exactly what he can do with his advances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Loves Me, He Loves You Not!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something similar to My Husband's Back, I hope this will give you guys a good laugh. I know I could use one. The song I'm using is by Dream it's called He Loves You Not. I changed the lyrics to it, if you want to listen to the original version of it here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDZxnawFph4  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :)

Thor couldn't take it anymore neither could Loki for that matter, how many times must this prince hear no before he takes the hint. He was a visiting prince from a bordering kingdom.

His name was Nikolas he was tall with tanned skin and almost as big as Thor. He had blue eyes and jet black hair with white stripes.

Right now he was trying to flirt with Thor, making it clear he did not care that Thor was already spoken for. Loki had enough; he marched right up to him confronting him head on. "Loki what can I do for you?" Nikolas asked though he knew full well.

"Oh you can learn that no means no, since you're not willing to learn the easy way how about I teach you in my own way; what you can do with your advances towards my husband!" Loki growled waving his hand music started.

_Give it your all boy, give it all ya got_   
_You can take a chance and you can go rot_   
_Say what you want boy, do what you do_   
_Thor's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_You're pullin' strings of power tryin' to get your way_   
_Keep pullin' you'll never have your say_   
_Boy you can bring a field full of armies_   
_But he'd still be my baby_

_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him_   
_Instinctively, I know what you're thinkin'_   
_You'll be givin' him an open invitation_   
_But my Thor won't be taken in_

_You can pout your tanned lips_   
_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_   
_(Sweet kiss)_   
_You can bat your pretty eyes_   
_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_   
_So free to do what he wants_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_   
_Thor's never gonna be with you_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_You're the kind of boy that's always up for do or dare_   
_Only want him just because he's there_   
_Always lookin' for a new ride_   
_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of boy who's not used to hearin' no_   
_(No)_   
_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go_   
_(Go)_   
_Doesn't matter how hard you try_   
_Never gonna get with my guy_

_No chains to unlock_   
_So free to do what he wants_   
_(What he wants)_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_(And that's me)_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_   
_Thor's never gonna be with you_   
_(With you)_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_Doesn't matter what you do_   
_Thor's never gonna be with you_

_Give it your all boy, give it all ya got_   
_You can take a chance and you can go rot_   
_Say what you want boy, do what you do_   
_He's got a man and it ain't you_

_You can pout your tanned lips_   
_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss_   
_(Sweet kiss)_   
_You can bat your pretty eyes_   
_(Pretty eyes)_   
_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_   
_So free to do what he wants_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do_   
_Thor's never gonna be with you_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_(Take your best shot)_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_No chains to unlock_   
_So free to do what he wants_   
_(What he wants)_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_(And that's me)_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do, Thor's never gonna be with you_   
_(He's my guy)_   
_He's into what he's got_   
_(And that's me)_   
_Thor loves me, he loves you not_   
_(Loves you not)_

 Thor was watching quite amused by all this, when Loki noticed him. His heart sank, for a moment till Thor came over. "Tell Loki the truth" Nikolas said boldly flirting with Thor.

 He turned to Loki and kissed him passionately to which Loki gave him a surprised squeal as he felt the kiss deepen. When they finally broke for air, Thor looked at Nikolas as if just noticing him now. "You're still here? No play date in the sand box?" Thor asked.

Nikolas seemed unfazed by this till Thor gave him a menacing smile, "I already have a man, you're a boy who thinks he can.

Now can you do me a wittle favor and get the hell out of here before I have to call your mother?" Thor said clearly having had enough of him.

 

"Unless of course you want to see the new spell I learned, I'm not sure what it does though want to be my Ginny pig?" Loki asked with a look that really said it all.

Nikolas didn't need to be told twice, he ran out of there so fast it made several heads spin. Thor laughed full heartedly, that is till he saw Loki lower his head.

"Darling what's wrong?" Thor asked concern evident in his voice. "I'm not proud of myself, I acted like a jealous wife" Loki said in a quiet voice.

"Loki, you did no such thing you stood up for our love, it was very alluring" Thor said kissing Loki's neck.

"You enjoyed that…oh to the left" Loki moaned softly. Thor chuckled huskily in his ear, "Yes, I did very much so" he breathed now sucking his husband's neck.

With a wave of Loki's hand, they were in their bed chambers. Thor lay Loki on the bed, letting his fingers make quick work of Loki's garments.

In a flash they were both bare and exposed. Thor trailed blazing kisses on Loki's body leaving no place untouched.

 Loki closed his eyes relishing in the pleasure of the moment.

He then gasped as Thor prepared him, slowly easing himself between his legs.  "You are so beautiful, you've made me feel so lucky to have you" Thor moaned softly as they began to move. "I'm the lucky one" Loki moaned as Thor moved deeper.

Their pace began to quicken gradually, as their sounds of pleasure filled their chambers.

They reached their climax some time later and were now basking in the afterglow. "Did you really think that was hot?" Loki asked tracing random patterns on Thor's chest. "Yes, it was a major turn on as they say on Midgard" Thor said smiling.

Loki kissed Thor's heart and held him close to him as they both fell asleep. Loki smiled in his sleep with the line, "proved my point he's my guy" playing in his head.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
